


交流障碍后遗症

by Depressed



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 你的Lancer献上无限的忠诚和信任，却从不考虑你是否值得这一切。





	

编号是七十一，名字是迪卢木多·奥尔那。

他仿佛不知疲倦般杵在你的房间里，两道修长的眉毛挑起来，眉间一道竖纹格外醒目。

脸上的黑痣只对女性有影响，你在达芬奇的情报里读到过。但看着他的时候，你还是能听到自己心脏跳动，血流奔涌的声音。

——只可惜。

他的美貌为愁苦所减损，无论你如何引他开口，他都只有那几个表情。

“能侍奉您是出乎我意料之外的喜悦。”他低下头，单膝跪在地上。

说这话时，你的Lancer眉头仍然皱得死紧，消瘦的脸颊上完全看不出一点可称为“喜悦”的表情。

你应当感到喜悦，但充斥内心的情感只有怀疑。什么人会把自己的全部双手奉上，而毫不考量接受者是否有与这份忠诚相称的品格和能力？

“Lancer，如果你得到了圣杯，会做什么呢？”你试探着问。

“我没有什么愿望希望圣杯实现，我只求侍奉您。”他的头低得更深些，语气急切而惶恐。你已经看不清他的表情，他的额发随着气息的呼出，一摇一摇地动。你的视野逐渐模糊，一切都成了虚无，只有他的额发还在你眼前晃动。

你见过很多从者。他们在各自的时代里或称雄一方或众口传颂，个性千奇百怪难以概括，只有一点是相同的，他们决不轻易向人屈膝。但这一位Lancer跪在你的脚下，眉眼与身形都无声地说着臣服。

“Lancer。”你向他伸出手，他纹丝不动，跪得端端正正。

你的Lancer献上无限的忠诚和信任，却从不考虑你是否值得这一切。你覆手间就能把这逝去时代的珍贵宝物打得粉碎。这甚至和人理奠基给你带来的沉重感不同，伽勒底只有一位足以驾驭英灵的御主，但名为迪卢木多的Lancer可以在无穷尽的时间和空间里拥有赋予忠诚的对象。为什么认我为主，Lancer？你没有问，你恐惧这问题的答案。

你的房间一片素白，没有任何多余的，足以寄托私人感情的陈设物；你的屋子是伽勒底优先保障的几间房屋之一，室内供暖系统二十四小时一直开着。前者从未困扰过你，后者则一直给予你温暖。

但现在你感到困惑和寒冷，你开始发抖。面前的英灵是你最近的热源。

“Lancer。”你努力平复呼吸，念他的职阶来隐藏你的软弱，“我想要你。”

“遵令，御主。是现在吗？”你的心随着这句回答跌在谷底。

“……是。”你按压下退缩的意图，强迫自己回答。

迪卢木多站起来，俯下身去吻你。他的舌头在你紧闭的唇缝上逡巡，抓住你打开的一点缝隙长驱直入。你忍不住去迎合他，笨拙地拥抱舔舐，十指扣着他的后背，指甲嵌入以太凝结成的虚假血肉。

你的呼吸紊乱急促，但迪卢木多的气息丝毫不乱。正在亲吻你的仿佛是一尊冰冷的石像。他吮吸你口腔里的黏膜，与你的舌头交缠，一只手揽着你的腰而另一只解开你的领扣，从锁骨开始摸索下去。粗糙的手指捏过你的乳头，你颤抖不止，惊呼出声。

“咳咳。”迪卢木多抽离开，抹掉嘴边一缕夹杂着血丝的唾液。你这才意识到，你在慌乱中咬伤了他。

“……抱歉啊。”你意识到自己的青涩和无知，偏过头去不肯与他对视。

“我没有受伤，请您不要道歉。”他露出意在安抚的微笑。魔力构成的上衣消影无踪，迪卢木多赤裸的胸膛温暖而切实，靠在上面，你甚至能听到心脏的跳动声。但碍事的裤子还在，皮甲和金属搭扣硌在你的躯干上，坚硬冰冷，你伸出手去想把它们推得向下些。

迪卢木多显然误解了你的意思，裤子在瞬息间同样消失，你迅速挪开眼神，不去看他两腿之间的某处。

“现在就要吗？”他体贴地询问你。

“是……是的。” 你的声音在发抖，你自己也不知道这是因为兴奋，还是因为第一次与他人赤裸相对的手足无措。但你的确很想要，下身勃起的某处抵着他，透过制服裤子能隐隐约约看见轮廓。迪卢木多点点头，单膝跪在你面前，解开外面的制服腰带，用牙齿去咬你的裤子拉链。

下身某处被湿润温暖的口腔包围着，没有语言能描述迪卢木多吮吸你的方式，他的舌头和嘴唇应当属于魔鬼，或者什么类似的美妙却可怕的事物。这时候正在崩塌的外部世界仿佛遥远了些，你忘记了身为御主的地位，忘记了肩头的任务。你紧紧抓着迪卢木多脑后的头发，希望他永远不要停下。

到达某个点的时候，你脑海一片空白，再反应过来时只看见浊液从他嘴唇边溢出来。你这才有机会好好看看迪卢木多，他赤裸着跪在你的双腿间，口中含着你的液体……

他与你四目对视，迟疑片刻，喉结耸动，把液体尽数吞下，又抬起手蹭蹭嘴边的残留物。

你无措地起身，却被脱了一半的裤子绊到，险些摔在地上。不过你知道，你当然不会真的摔下去，迪卢木多在这里呢。

他抱着你倒在床上，你把头靠在他的肩上，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，闻到他身上属于男人，属于战士的独特气息。

不够，还不够，想要更多。你身上的每个细胞呼喊着。于是你蹬掉裤子，去吻他的锁骨与脖颈，牙齿在皮肤上反复摩擦，留下殷红的痕迹。迪卢木多的手扣着你的，十指交错在一起，手指扣在那三道红色的印痕上。三道可消耗的魔术刻印因他的触碰而燃烧，疼得难耐。

那痛楚搅起一些回忆，具体地说，是一些来自伽勒底的教导。

你想得太多了，原因一直都在，只是你迟迟不愿面对。你挣开他的手，半裸着坐起身，神经质地反复摸着手背上的三道红痕，呼吸短而急促。你拥有令咒，每日回复一划，能命令从者做任何事的强大魔术刻印。就连你这种资质平庸的普通人，凭着它也可以凌驾于古代的英雄们之上。

咔嚓。

有什么东西碎掉了。你环顾四周，陈设却都完好无损，只有你的心跳得很快。一句话在喉咙中徘徊，发出异样的震颤声。

“Lancer。”你没有念他的名字，人与人交往时需要称呼姓名，但你是魔术师，他则是英灵。这二者都不能算是人类，魔术师尤甚。

你早该知道的。

迪卢木多察觉到你的异样，刚要提问就被你咬住嘴唇。你抓着他的头发，毫无章法地咬他的嘴唇和舌头，舔舐口腔黏膜上的伤口。英灵的鲜血和人类一样，腥中带着一丝无法忽视的甜味。

他可以推开你。你想。

那之后你可以用令咒强制他。脑海里有个声音说。

闭嘴！你无声嘶吼。

你决定暂时放弃思考迪卢木多因为什么效忠于你。你莫名其妙地卷入这场拯救人理的战斗，在火海中的孤岛上成为四十八人中最后的幸存者，每天睁开眼睛前都不知道自己身处何方，又能不能见到第二天的太阳。

所以你绝不放过寻求这点慰藉的机会，你的手指抚摸过他蜜色的肌肉，在每一处伤痕上停留逡巡。他的胸口有一处格外狰狞的疤痕，是传说中那只野猪留下的吗？一切结束之后你会问他的。

你凭着本能吻他的肩和颈和耳后，牙齿在锁骨上留下一排湿漉漉的印记，指甲掐过乳头，令它发红充血。迪卢木多的确有了生理反应，但与其说那是生理性的，不如说是礼节性的。你与他波澜不惊的双眼对视，气恼地用指甲去抓他那道胸口的伤疤，他皱皱眉头，终于试图阻拦你。

“御主，请不要……”

“别说话。”你命令他，然后掰开他的腿（一如既往地没有受到太大阻力，迪卢木多在察觉到你意图的时候就立刻开始配合），狠狠地干他。迪卢木多伸出手臂来，抱着你，容纳你毫无章法的肆意冲撞，也容忍你的恐慌和痛苦。

残存无几的理智让你记得在插入前至少用魔力保护性器，但你还是疼得双眼含泪。真疼啊，没有经过充分扩张的肠道挤压着你，润滑物只有他流出来的血，可你仍然不愿意退出来，就像你不愿放开你的Lancer。

他在呻吟。你贴得太紧，看不清他的表情，但他的确是在呻吟的。你不知道原因是快感还是痛苦，不过这又有什么关系呢？迪卢木多因为你露出了皱眉和挑起嘴角以外的表情，摘下了他恭谨的骑士面具，这个事实本身就足以让你硬得疼痛。去他的变换姿势注意技巧找准敏感点，你大脑一片空白，只记得最本能的抽插。迪卢木多的怀抱一如既往的温暖，你在他的身体里射出来，然后瘫软地靠在他的怀里。

你在流泪。很久之后你意识到这一点。

迪卢木多没有推开你，他轻轻地拍着你的后背，粗糙的手掌驱散寒冷与恐惧。这个世界正在走向毁灭，你作为唯一能拯救它的人，却崩溃到躲在他怀里寻求一点安慰。他对你做的一切与性和爱都无关，或许与御主和英灵的身份也无关。一位骑士向他的主君提供保护，为他提供足以进入下一场战斗的动力，仅此而已。

为什么忠诚于我，Lancer？骑士和主君都属于人的范畴，你突然记起这一点，于是觉得这问题的答案并不重要。

迪卢木多的眉间留下一道很深的竖纹，是他长久皱眉的后遗症。你仰起脸，吻他的眉心，试图至少暂时遮掩这道痕迹。他困惑地看你，又似乎想起什么，拽过散乱在一旁的被子，盖在你身上。

你一定不能承认，你或许爱他。

END


End file.
